The Second Wedding
by PrincessSomething
Summary: From after Tiana and Naveen's bayou frog wedding to their New Orleans human wedding. Follow their journey as they juggle planning a wedding, fixing a restaurant, a day job, and dealing with the in-laws.
1. Telling Eudora

**OK, so Tiana and Naveen are perhaps the cutest Disney couple EVER. Naveen is my new favorite Disney Prince (it used to be the Beast/Adam) and I've already listened to the soundtrack close to 30 times (I love Randy Newman's music, he has been there for me since Toy Story). So this is my version of how Tiana and Naveen get to their second wedding. Even though the movie shows them getting the restaurant _after _the wedding, I'm saying it was before. Another author on here said the same thing, seeing as how it didn't seem to take very long for Naveen's parents to get to New Orleans. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tiana was nervous as she walked down the street to her house. Charlotte had promised to make up some story to tell her Mama why she had fallen off the face of the Earth for the past few days, but still. Her bayou wedding dress had disappeared and was replaced by more casual attire-a pretty green dress-not unlike her uniform for Duke's. But this dress made her look and feel more elegant, more feminine, more like a princess. Mama Odie did promise that her bayou dress would show up again one day.

Now that they were human again, the couple decided that they would have a proper human wedding with all their friends and family present. And of course, the wedding would avoid scandal among the people of Maldonia. Naveen was thinking more about his family's reputation now. The _Froggi Proto_ himself was with Louis at the La Bouff estate, apologizing for Lawrence, explaining that the alligator with him was harmless, and promising that he would be moving out after he got a job, got married, and had a place for himself and Tiana. Charlotte would be bouncing off the walls once she found out the news. She'd hear it all tonight. Charlotte, Naveen, and Big Daddy would be coming over for dinner.

Their first order of business back in New Orleans had been to go beg for Tiana's job at Duke's back. Turns out, they didn't have to. The greasy diner didn't have a cook for the breakfast and lunch shifts and only needed one every once in a while for dinner. And if Tiana moved up to cook, that meant there was an open job for a waitress…or waiter. So Naveen got his first job and Tiana got promoted. He promised her that they would get her restaurant and they'd work at Duke's to help pay for the repairs.

Slowly, scared out of her wits, Tiana turned the handle and swung open the front door to her tiny house. Her mother was right inside, going at a men's shirt with her sewing machine. She hadn't heard Tiana over the noise.

"Mama?" she said timidly. No answer. "Mama, I'm home," Tiana spoke up. Eudora looked up. Relief and happiness flooded into her face. She stopped her sewing and went straight to her daughter, enveloping her in a hug.

"Charlotte told me all about your restaurant, baby cakes," she stated. "I can't say I blame you. I understand that you were upset and didn't feel like coming home. But I'm mighty glad you did."

_So that's what she said,_ Tiana thought to herself, smiling. Her mother released her and looked her up and down. Tiana made sure to hide the ring behind her back. She was so glad that Mama Odie had been able to get the ring Naveen lost and that it swelled in size when she became human again, but now it was a source of even more nervousness.

"That's a pretty dress. Where'd you get it, sweetheart?"

"Borrowed it," Tiana shrugged, hoping she'd assume Charlotte was the lender. "Mama, I invited company over for dinner tonight."

"Well, I'll start cleaning just as soon as I'm done with this dress, here. Who's coming? Charlotte and Big Daddy?"

"Yes," Tiana gulped. She got the jar of rice off the shelf. She'd be making jambalaya and gumbo tonight. "And they're bringing over a guest." Tiana did not turn to see her Mama's reaction. Instead she tried to decide whether one or two cups would be enough. Two. Big Daddy could eat.

"Oh is it that Prince-something-or-other?" Eudora guessed. "I heard that there was a trouble with his butler or valet."

"Oh, yes there was. He was trying to impersonate Prince _Naveen_ to get Big Daddy's money. The valet's in jail, now."

"Oh, well, that's too bad," Eudora sighed, sounding sincere. "There! All finished mending this shirt."

Tiana poured water in with the rice and covered the pot. Now what to do with her hands? Slice up the sausage?

"Have you met Prince…?" Eudora trailed off, not remembering the name.

"Naveen, Mama. You can just call him Naveen. Yes, I met him. I got to know him really well, actually." She turned to see her Mama's reaction to this, but she kept sweeping as if it was completely normal for her baby girl to get to know a royal.

Tiana set the sliced meat aside, quite unsure of how to proceed from there. She'd make sweet tea later. But would Naveen like sweet tea? Maybe he preferred regular tea. Maybe in his country they didn't even _drink _tea. Oh, dear. As if she weren't already nervous enough about having him see the tiny place where she grew up. There probably wasn't even a room in his castle as small as her house.

Tiana looked down at her hands. She saw the ring Naveen gave her glittering on her left finger. The one he crafted all by himself. He knew that as hard as she worked, she was not impressed by money and riches. He didn't go out and buy the largest gaudiest ring in the store; he made one with his own two hands. Despite getting on each other's nerves at first, he loved her. The ring proved it.

"I'll admit, he wasn't exactly charming when I first met him," Tiana admitted, while getting out all the spices she'd need. Eudora laughed. "But he grew on me. I even taught him how to mince. He got so into it he minced _so many_ vegetables the next day just to impress me and make me proud." Eudora laughed even more. "And he actually got me to dance."

"Why, I was waiting for the day for you to finally try dancing." Tiana thought her Mama looked mighty proud of her right then.

"And he's going to be working at Duke's now. They moved me up to be a cook. His parents cut him off," Tiana quickly explained when Eudora opened her mouth to ask why a prince needed a job at a diner.

"Well, that's mighty fine of him to want to make his own way," Eudora said approvingly.

Tiana arranged the spices in alphabetical order. "Well he also…" she lost her nerve. "He said…um…" She drew in a shaky breath. "Y'see we…" The nerve was gone again. _Come on, Tiana. Just do it or Naveen will say it for you and in a way that might make your Mama faint._ "."

Eudora stopped sweeping. "You feeling alright, baby cakes? I didn't understand a single word you said." Tiana turned around slowly and walked toward her Mama. After taking a deep breath she drew her left hand from behind her back and showed it to Eudora. She gasped at Tiana's hand, at loss for words.

"Now you have someone else to pester about giving you grandkids, Mama," Tiana joked. Eudora cried for joy and nearly strangled her daughter for joy.

"My baby's gettin' married!" she cried! "My baby's gettin' married to a _prince._ You're gonna be a princess! Oh, baby that's just wonderful! The dress! I'm going to have to get started right away. As soon as your man leaves tonight we're going to be discussing the details. Oh my! A prince is going to be in my house! I have to clean! You have to cook!" She started pushing her daughter back to the stove.

"Mama!" Tiana protested. "Calm down! And please, don't call him a prince, call him Naveen. His head's big enough already!"


	2. Hardwork, Support, and Intimidation

**I was surprised how many of you liked the first chapter and especially the last line. When I put it up yesterday I was thinking "I've written better and I'm not too fond of that last line." But hey, I guess I was wrong. Thanks, guys. So, this is how they got the restaurant and some of Naveen interacting with his mother-in-law. I considered doing the dinner, but that would slow things down so it's the next morning! **

**On another note: I'm sorry if I get anything about New Orleans wrong. I've only been there once. But I did grow up in the South and my MaMaw was from New Orleans. You didn't even think about making po' boys in her house unless the bread came from New Orleans. So hooray for having some idea.**

* * *

Tiana swore she had been listening for the motor to come up the road, but she must've gotten distracted. It wasn't until it was right outside her front door that she realized the car had driven up. She ran into her bedroom to make sure she looked decent. Her hair need to be fixed. She swept it up into a bun as quick as she could while listening to her Mama answer the door.

"Naveen!" she exclaimed. "Come in, come in." The dinner last night had been a success. Naveen had been very nervous about meeting Tiana's mother but still managed to come off as charming and delightful company. Even after he tripped and knocked over a chair in an effort to help her with something.

"Thank you, madam," Naveen replied. Tiana could imagine him bowing low to her now. She smoothed her orange dress with her hands and walked out into the living room.

"Now Naveen, I'm going to be your mother-in-law," Eudora jokingly scolded. She was wagging a finger at him. "You have to learn to call me Mama or Eudora."

"Of course, mada-I mean…Eudora."

Tiana couldn't help it. She giggled at the pair. Naveen's head snapped her way and he grinned ear to ear. He looked very handsome this morning. His smooth white shirt was tucked into his khaki pants. His shoes were scuffed and dusty. He didn't have anybody to polish them for him now.

"Mr. La Bouff's car is ready. He is letting us borrow it for the day." Tiana was impressed. Naveen, who claimed he knew how to do nothing but dance, play the ukulele, and mince, could drive. He helped the two women get every bit of Tiana's money loaded into the car. Today Naveen was going to help Tiana convince the real estate agents to sell the property to her. And he had a plan that would convince them for sure.

"This isn't the way to the real estate office," Tiana said. Naveen shrugged.

"I know. I received the directions from Mr. La Bouff this morning." The prince grinned, he was up to something.

"Then where are we going?" his princess asked warily. They pulled up to the La Bouff estate and Naveen whistled. Tiana looked around and saw a large alligator peer out from behind a tree before running joyfully over to them. Naveen hopped out of the car so he could open the door for the reptile. Mama Odie had been kind enough to let the young couple understand their trumpet-playing alligator even when they were human again.

"Morning, Miss Tiana!" Louis declared.

"Good morning, Louis," Tiana said happily. Then she turned to her husband, eyes narrowed. _"Naveen," _she growled warningly. "May I ask why Louis is a passenger?" Naveen feigned surprise.

"Why, Louis!" he cried, glancing over his shoulder. "I did not know you tagged along! This is quite the surprise. Ow!" Tiana had slapped his shoulder. "He wanted to see the sights of the city?" he tried.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure that's why he's in the car with us on the way to the realtors' office."

"It was my idea, Miss Tiana!" Louis interjected from the back seat. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make sure they give you your restaurant." Tiana looked from Louis to Naveen, then back to Louis, wondering if Naveen was going to make the poor gator try and eat the realtors.

"Louis is here for intimidation," Naveen explained. "I'm here for support." Tiana sighed, closed her eyes, and kneaded her forehead. Somehow, this didn't surprise her. Of _course _Naveen would try something like this. It was just something in his unpredictable nature.

The car rolled to a stop and the engine turned off. Naveen let Louis out and then went around to Tiana's door. He opened it, but she did not get out. Finally, Naveen sighed and knelt down to be on Tiana's level.

"Have I mentioned that you look very beautiful today?" Tiana didn't answer. "Louis just wants to see you happy," Naveen explained. "And he is not very fond of those who are keeping you from your dream. Just like me." Tiana couldn't help it; she pulled Naveen closer and kissed him full on the mouth.

"We gettin' me my restaurant or what?"

* * *

Not even half an hour later, the trio walked out of the realtors' office with the paperwork signed and a key in their hands. Tiana jumped into the air and danced around right there in the street she was so happy.

"We did it!" Tiana exclaimed. "We did it! We did it! We did it! We got the restaurant!"

"No, Tiana, _you _did it," Naveen corrected. "I was there to support you and Louis was there to help in the persuasion process." Tiana laughed, remembering the looks on the realtors' faces. "But you did all the work. Every penny you handed over to them, you earned. This was all _your_ doing. And now, my princess..." Naveen leaned over the backseat and picked up a large bulky object that had been resting on the car floor: a tool box. That was probably borrowed from the La Bouff's, too. "We should get to work on your restaurant."

"_Our _restaurant," Tiana corrected. "At least this'll help get you in shape for your first day on the job tomorrow."

"Ah, yes," Naveen nodded. "I am a prince with a day job. You know, I do not recall _that _being in the _Froggi Proto._"


	3. Telling His Parents, Part 1

**OK, so this chapter started to get long so, it will be split into TWO parts. Hooray! OK, enjoy.**

* * *

Tiana and Naveen were on their short lunch break, eating on a bench in the nice warm sunshine. Tiana had eaten slowly, but Naveen devoured his lunch in no time before pulling out a piece of paper, a pen, and a tray he had grabbed from the restaurant. He was using it as a level writing surface. Tiana watched in interest for a while as his pen moved back and forth across the page. Finally, she decided to speak up.

"What'cha scribbling there?" she asked curiously. Naveen stopped and rolled his eyes.

"First of all," he said, holding up his thumb, "it is not scribbling. I spent years with my tutors perfecting my handwriting and I have gotten many compliments on it. Nobody has called my wonderful penmanship scribbling until today. Secondly," he held up his index finger, "I am writing to my parents to tell them about you, our engagement, and to say they should come to town so we can have the wedding as soon as possible. After we save up enough money to fix up the apartment above the restaurant, of course. Oh, and it might be best to tell them that my valet is in jail." He went back to writing, not noticing Tiana's eyes bugging out of her head.

"Okay," Tiana said after she took a deep breath. "First of all, we told Mama ten days ago! You should've written to them _then_!" Naveen stopped writing again.

"Well I was trying to think of a way to word it in a letter! I am still not sure what their reaction will be. Either they will be in so much shock that they faint or they will think I have gone insane and will come here to take me away to an institution." Tiana rolled her eyes and Naveen ran a hand through his hair. "I _am _doing this for you." His eyes went big as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Tiana rolled her eyes again.

"I'll forgive you for waiting," she decided. "I was nervous telling my Mama, too." A couple of girls stopped nearby to ogle and giggle at Naveen. Tiana waved at them with her left hand, making sure the ring was visible. Their faces dropped and they hurried along. Naveen laughed.

"Very subtle," he muttered. "What was the second thing?" he asked. "You said 'first of all' but did not say anything about what the second thing was."

"Oh!" Tiana declared in understanding. "Oh, that. You count on your fingers funny. A lot of people here start counting with their index finger, not their thumb." She counted to five, demonstrating for him. Naveen raised an eyebrow.

"No, _that _is strange," he asserted, pointing at her hand. Tiana laughed and Naveen went back to his letter.

* * *

There had been some stormy seas so it took a little longer for the letter to reach the country of Maldonia. Nearly a month to be exact. After it reached the King and Queen in their castle, they spent a week discussing all its contents. They soon decided it best to pack up and head to New Orleans themselves, leaving their younger son in the care of tutors, chambermaids, and servants. They sent a letter ahead of them to their son, letting him know of their arrival. Even when they were on the ship, the two parents were reading over their older sons' letter with a mixture of confusion and concern. Neither knew whether they should be happy or angry.

While resting in the cabin, Naveen's mother, Queen Sarita, read over the letter for what felt like the hundredth time:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I apologize for the long delay in the letter. Much has happened since I entered the city of New Orleans. Lawrence was jailed very early on in the trip for plotting against Mr. Eli La Bouff. The jail time will do him some good, I assure you. I have been doing fine without him._

_The city is beautiful and jazz plays from dawn to dusk up and down the streets and I am fortunate to have made many friends while here. But I am most fortunate for meeting one girl in particular. Her name is Tiana, and she is my Evangeline. She's so very different from me and that is what really grabbed my attention and made me fall in love. Not a day goes by where she isn't thinking of an idea for how she wants her restaurant to be. She worked very hard for it for a long time and now she has the building she dreamed of, which we are repairing now. I got a job with her to help raise money for repairs. We want the restaurant to be the best in New Orleans. Yes, you read right: I have a job._

_I worked up the nerve to ask her to marry me last week and she made me very happy by accepting my proposal. We do wish to be married soon so the sooner you get to New Orleans, the better. I am sure you two do want to meet your future daughter-in-law before the wedding. Tiana and I wait for your arrival and word from you soon._

_Abinazza!_

_Your Son,_

_Naveen_

They had sent him to the city of New Orleans a carefree playboy who needed to shape up. They didn't expect for him to get _engaged._ No, no. They did expect that. He would get engaged to a rich girl just to get his riches back. But a _job? _Part of the letter either had to be an exaggeration or a lie. They intended to go to New Orleans to find out the truth. And if it was all a lie, they just might drag him back to Maldonia. New Orleans seemed more like a vacation than a punishment for their son.

When the boat-much larger and more extravagant than the one their son sailed in on- arrived in New Orleans, there was a large crowd waiting for them, of course. Cameras flashed while the royal couple smiled and waved to the masses. They noticed a large sign in the back right in front of a parked car:

_WELCOME TO NEW ORLEANS, KING DAX AND QUEEN SARITA OF MALDONIA_

_THIS SIGN PAID FOR BY ELI LA BOUFF_

"Naveen must be with Mr. La Bouff," Queen Sarita whispered into her husbands' ear. He nodded and with a wave to their attendants, they started making their way down the gangplank and the crowd parted for them. Naveen was not in the car, but a large red-haired man was. He got out of the car at their approach and bowed low to them.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "I'm Mr. Eli La Bouff, but everyone calls me Big Daddy. Y'all must be Naveen's folks." Big Daddy shook Dax's hand and kissed Sarita's. "Well, we best get going if you wanna see your boy." He held the door open for them, letting them climb in back. Big Daddy sat next to the driver. Servants followed behind in horses brought all the way from Maldonia.

"May I ask, Mr. La Bouff," Dax began formally, "where exactly _is _Naveen?"

"Workin'," Mr. La Bouff shrugged. "He couldn't get away from his job today. Otherwise, he'd have been down at that dock waitin' for y'all."

The king and queen were in shock. Could their lazy, carefree, never-lifted-a-finger-to-do-one-bit-of-work-a-day-in-his-life son actually have gotten…a job? If that was true, could the other part of the letter be true, too? Might there actually be a girl?

The car parked outside of a café. Duke's Café to be exact. Still getting over their shock, the King and Queen followed Big Daddy into the café. There were a few other patrons in the diner, plus one waiter putting plates down on a table. When the waiter spoke, Dax and Sarita went into shock again.

"Beignets all around, yes? I do not blame you, I love them, too. We are making more sweet tea right now, sir, if you desire more. I will be out with your refill in just a moment." Yes, it was Naveen who had placed the food on the table. It was Naveen who ducked into the kitchen with a glass in one hand and a tray in the other. It was Naveen who reemerged with the gentleman's drink. It was Naveen who wore the yellow shirt tucked into khaki pants, an apron tied around his waist, pencil behind the ear, and notepad tucked in an apron pocket. And it was definitely Naveen who spotted the group at the door.

"_Ashidanza!" _he exclaimed, rushing over to them."Mother! Father! You're here! And I see you have brought the help, too." He hugged his parents and shook hands with the two guards that had followed them in the restaurant. "Please, please, sit down. I will get tea made for you. Thank you for bringing my parents here, Mr. La Bouff. I would have loved to be at the dock-"

"Now don't y'all worry about it," Big Daddy interrupted, waving his hand. He eased his weight into his chair only after Sarita and Dax had. "It was my pleasure. Y'all got some mighty fine folks right here." He looked around, as if there might be eavesdroppers, and leaned in closer to Naveen. "But if you really want to thank me, boy. You could bring me out some o' them beignets."

Naveen smiled a little uneasily. "I'd love too, Mr. La Boufff, but…" Now Naveen paused and looked back to the open window to the kitchen. "Tiana is not working right now. Your daughter dragged her off for shopping." Mr. La Bouff straightened up automatically.

"I'll just have some sweet tea, then. Save room for dinner, tonight." Naveen wrote the order down and walked off. Big Daddy sighed and turned to Sarita and Dax. "There's really no point in having beignets unless Tiana makes them. It's best we hold off until dinner tonight, anyway. Tiana's makin' a big dinner tonight at our place." Sarita and Dax looked at each other again. There was that name again: Tiana. She was becoming more of a reality and less of some hoax pulled by their son.

"I am taking a short break, Parker!" Naveen called over his shoulder, carrying three drinks in his hands.

"Yeah, it best be short!" the grubby cook called. Naveen narrowed his eyes over his shoulders.

"I have not seen my parents in months!" he said indignantly. Parker took one look at Naveen's parents, dressed in royal attire, and he dropped his head quickly, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Naveen, feeling satisfied, gave them their drinks and then dropped ungracefully into a chair. His shoulders slumped. He was exhausted, his face and body said it all.

"You have been working!" Sarita cried proudly. She draped an arm across his broad shoulders. "Dax! Our son has been working."

"I told you I was working in the letter, no?" Naveen mumbled.

"Well, we thought that was a joke," Dax said bluntly. Naveen groaned and dropped his head on the table. Sarita narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"But we are so _very _proud of you! You have a job!" Sarita just had to say it. It was still just so unbelievable, even when the reality was right there in front of her. Dax took a sip of his tea and coughed. The order had been misunderstood and three sweet teas had been brought out. But the sweet tea wasn't bad so he drank it anyway.

"Well, I have to work." Naveen lifted his head and stretched his arms over his head. "Tiana and I still have to save money for the repairs for the restaurant. We finally have the roof fixed, but then there's still the inside. We've already decided to make the upstairs our home just to save money. At this rate we'll have the restaurant done…" He paused to do the math. "…in another lifetime. Maybe less."

"The girl is real, too?" Dax asked, clearly shocked. Naveen groaned again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Tiana is real. Honestly, you do not believe anything I say anymore, do you? _Faldi faldonza!_ She will not like that you thought she was made up."

"Ah, nah," Big Daddy said, "she'll just think it's real funny, is all." Naveen nodded in agreement.

Dax worded his next question carefully. "This…Tiana…she has no money? Is that why she works?" Sarita wanted to swat her husband's shoulder, but Naveen spoke without any anger.

"No, no money. She's been working two jobs for a long time to save for her restaurant. I have persuaded her to drop one since I took up a job here, too to help." A customer tapped his shoulder and he stood up immediately. "I am sorry, sir. How may I help you?"

"No help," he said. "Will this cover the bill?" Naveen looked at the notepad and back at the money in the man's hand.

"That is too much," he protested.

"It's your tip too, son." Naveen nodded and the man pressed the money into his hand. He and his party left, leaving Naveen, his parents and Big Daddy alone in the restaurant. Naveen crossed the room to put the money away in the register.

"Go home, Naveen," Parker barked. He was hanging up his apron. "Business is slow today and there ain't nobody gonna come in here 'till five."

"Of course!" Naveen said excitedly. He threw his apron in back and took the drinks away to the kitchen. He came back, big smile on his face, but he was still so tired-looking. "Mr. La Bouff, would you like to go by-"

Naveen never finished his thought because Big Daddy knew _exactly _what he was thinking. "The restaurant?" he asked. "I was hopin' you'd say something like that."

"Come on Mother, Father. I will show you Tiana's dream."

"Naveen, we cannot fit _all _of us in the car," Sarita protested.

"I know," Naveen said. "But the restaurant is in walking distance."

* * *

"You see the roof?" Naveen asked, pointing to it. He wore a very proud look on his face. "I helped do that. I had many splinters in my hands at the end of the day, but I wanted to get the roof done for Tiana." Only now did his parents look at his hands. They were hard and callused and bruised. He _never_ let his hands get like that before, except for the callused finger tips from playing his ukulele. Naveen reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, using it to unlock the doors to the old sugar mill. The inside was still in need of repair, but it had come together some. The windows were shining, the ceiling no longer had holes in it, and the thick coating of dust and cobwebs was gone.

"Well y'all definitely put quite a bit of work into this place," Big Daddy observed. Dax and Sarita glanced at each other. The building was still in quite a state of disrepair, but Big Daddy said it had improved. How bad had it been before?

"Tiana has big plans for this place," Naveen explained. "This will be the dining area. Over here, we will have a stage with a real band playing jazz into the night. And Tiana said I can play with them, too. Down here, we will let people dance to their heart's content. The kitchen is all the way in the back, of course. And up there," Naveen pointed to the ceiling, "will be the first chandelier Tiana can get her hands on." His grin faded and turned into a sigh. "It will just take much work to get that as it will to do anything in this place. Her dream is to own and run her own restaurant, she has the building, but without this place up and running, her dream is only halfway there."

Naveen stopped talking, but just paced around the restaurant sadly. Sarita looked around the building, too. She strolled from end of the room to the other, looking at every last detail. This place had potential, it was just hiding in the woodwork. She had a thought. Dax had the same one at the same moment.

"Naveen, when is dinner tonight?" Sarita asked.

"Six," he yawned. "I hate to leave, but I am exhausted. I will go take a nap before dinner tonight. _Abinazza._" They left the restaurant, Naveen locking the door. He took a trolley back to the La Bouff house and Mr. La Bouff took the Sarita and Dax back to their ship. They had much to discuss about what they had seen since entering the city of New Orleans.

* * *

**Wow, this one is very Naveen-centered. Tiana will come back next chapter. Now for some explanations.**

**1. In my experience, I have seen more people start counting on their index fingers first and thumbs last. But my German teacher said that a lot of Europeans will start counting on their thumbs. She learned this the hard way when she accidentally order two beers.**

**2. Sarita is Indian (Sanskrit) for "river". Dax is French for "leader." Go figure.**

**3. Yes, I honestly think Big Daddy would get that big sign and then give himself credit.**

**4. I think Maldonia is either in the Mediterannean or maybe _possibly _in the Indian Ocean. I like to say Mediterannean because despite his dark skin, Naveen seems VERY European. I don't know why, he just does. I look at him and think "Europe." I also think "Damn sexy" but that's another story.**


	4. Telling His Parents, Part 2

**I feel slightly pathetic. I have seen this movie four times: opening day, my birthday, and TWICE in one day last week. I can't wait for it to come out on DVD. Then I can obsess at home without being judged.**

**So, even though I'm not an EXPERT on all things New Orleans, I've decided to include some trivia on the lingo of the city with each thing I put up on this site. For instance:**

**1. It's NEVER pronounced New Or-LEENS unless you're singing about it. It's easier to rhyme that way.**

**2. Nawlin's is a no-no. Very few natives actually say it this way.**

**3. New Or-lins, New Aw-lins, New Aw-lee-ins, are acceptable way to pronounce it and are usually the ones I've heard.**

**4. NEVER CALL IT THE "BIG EASY." According to a friend from New York, this would be the equivalent of calling New York City the "Big Apple." You might as well be saying "I'm not from around here, but I'm sure as hell gonna try to look like I fit in."**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Tiana! Please, calm down! It is only my parents!" Naveen was trying-unsuccessfully-to get his _prutta _to not be so nervous about meeting his parents. Tiana was flying around the kitchen grabbing pots, pans, spoons, forks, knives, bowls, plates, platters, cutting boards, vegetables, spices...actually it just looked like she was just grabbing whatever she could get her hands on for the sake of keeping her hands busy.

"Naveen, _you _say parents," Tiana explained, nonchalantly pointing a knife at him, "but I see the king and queen of a _country!_ And I have to cook for them and I don't know if they'll even like my food or if they'll like me so forgive me if I'm a little nervous."

Naveen hardly heard a word she said. "Tiana," he said slowly, "please, put the knife down nice and slow." Only now did she notice what she was doing. Eyes wide, she put the knife down on the table and stepped away, hands behind her back. Relieved and smiling, Naveen circled around to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she relaxed in his arms.

"My parents are anxious to meet you," he insisted. "It took quite a bit of work to convince them that I had not made you up." Tiana snorted.

"They thought I wasn't real?" she asked. Naveen nodded and Tiana laughed some more. "Why am I not surprised?" She twisted herself out of Naveen's grip but still held on to his hands. "Well, what do _you _think your parents will like?"

Naveen leaned his head on hers, their foreheads touching. "You are a gifted chef, they will like anything you make." He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. Tiana, filled with a newfound confidence grabbed a notepad and a pencil.

"I say we do several courses. We'll start preparing them but I'll trust the La Bouff's usual chef to bring them out. Does that sound relaxed enough to you?"

* * *

Big Daddy La Bouff picked up Dax and Sarita at the time he promised when he had dropped them off earlier that day. This time, he was driving and he had a passenger in the back with him. Of course, Eudora would have to meet Naveen's parents, too. She had fussed over her hair and outfit for quite some time before she declared herself perfect. Now she just had to be calm and act natural.

"Nice to see y'all, again," Big Daddy boomed. "This here is Eudora, Tiana's Mama. I thought the two women could sit in the back and get to know each other." And get to know each other they _did_. They were practically best friends by the time they pulled up to the La Bouff mansion.

"Where is Tiana?" Dax asked as they group entered the house. "From what I have heard she is quite a character. I want to meet her." A butler came by to let Mr. La Bouff know dinner would be ready in just a few minutes.

"If anything, she's probably still in the kitchen," Eudora said, rolling her eyes. If anything, babycakes would be in there fussing over the dinner. But when they turned the corner, to head for the dining room, they saw Naveen, standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up them.

"Miss Charlotte, would you _please_ release Tiana? You have kept her hostage long enough," he pleaded, getting annoyed.

"I'm helping her get ready!" Charlotte retorted, her voice reverberating throughout the house.

"You are messing with perfection!" Naveen huffed and turned around. "Oh, hello everyone. It is good to see you again, Miss Eudora." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the hand. Eudora laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Naveen." She turned to Sarita. "Your son is quite the charmer."

"Would you believe there was a time that he swore he would never kiss a girl?" Sarita joked.

"Mother," Naveen grumbled, getting embarrassed. Dax laughed heartily and patted Naveen's shoulder.

"So, where is the girl?" he asked. Naveen rolled his eyes.

"Mr. La Bouff's daughter, Charlotte, has _taken Tiana hostage!" _he shouted this last bit up the stairs. "She bought Tiana a few dresses today and is insisting that she wears one for dinner tonight."

"Do you normally eat here?" Sarita asked. Eudora answered for him.

"Oh, no, Naveen usually comes to eat with me and Tiana. He helps cook, set the table, clean, everything."

"Did you just say my son helps to _cook?_" Dax asked, wanting confirmation. Eudora nodded, then Dax turned to his son. "Did you help cook tonight?"

"Yes, I did."

Dax shuddered. "Then I think we should go eat somewhere else." He laughed, Sarita scolded him, Naveen narrowed his eyes, insulted.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Charlotte announced, taking the stairs two at a time. She froze at the bottom of them, realizing Naveen's parents were there. She curtsied quickly. "Your majesties," she muttered.

"Mother, Father, this is Miss Charlotte La Bouff, Mr. La Bouff's daughter," Naveen introduced.

Charlotte laughed nervously. She turned to the stairs and shouted up them, "Sorry, Tia! No practice round! His parents are here!" Naveen could only imagine the panicky thoughts going through Tiana's mind and he wished he had had more time to reassure her.

Charlotte straightened up and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the lovely and talented future Princess of Maldonia, Tiana of New Orleans!"

There was a moment when Naveen feared Tiana wouldn't come down the stairs but she emerged finally at the top of them and made her way down quickly to him. Her floor length lavender gown made her look just like the princess she was meant to be. He put an arm around her and steered her over to his parents.

"Mother, Father," Naveen began. He took a deep breath. _"This_, is Tiana," he introduced.

* * *

Dax and Sarita decided two things during dinner. One: they had never been so stuffed with so much delicious food before in their lives. Two: their son was head over heels in love with this girl. He acted so differently around this girl than any other. With girls in the past, he had been sweet and charming, but he was always looking for the next prospect. With Tiana, everything thing he did or said was sincere.

"I think you just made me go up a pant size," Naveen commented as they all moved into the living room for coffee. Tiana laughed.

"Well you'll go back down at work tomorrow," she promised. Her prince nodded.

"Ah, yes, this is true. I am running around that place all day and serving delicious food, but I do not get to have a single bite. It is very good exercise." He put an arm around her. "Would you object to dancing with me now?"

"_Yes._ I'm sorry but Lottie was dragging me all over town today and my feet are still sore."

"Our outing was productive, Tia!" Lottie pointed out. "Remember that gown and the crown that went with it." A mischievous smile lit up on her face. "Green _is _your color."

"I'll spare you a dance later," she promised as they both settled on to the couch.

Sarita smiled. "Well, you two are sweet together, yes?" she commented. Naveen nodded.

"Thank you, Mother."

Sarita shook her head. "Oh, no, I was speaking of the friendship between Tiana and Charlotte. You two are lovely together, too."

Tiana and Dax laughed. Naveen rolled his eyes.

"Tiana and my Charlotte have been inseparable since the day they met," Big Daddy said after swallowing a sip of coffee. "They're practically sisters. There were times where I thought Tiana spent more time here than at her own house. I actually have quite a few photo albums of them if any of y'all would care to peruse through them." Tiana shook her head quickly.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. La Bouff," she insisted. Naveen grinned.

"Of _course _it is! I have seen _no _pictures of you from when you were young. I only have the ones Miss Charlotte has taken of us since the engagement and those do not count because she was trying to pressure us into setting a date and making the announcement!"

"Well you can keep those photos. Oh, no, Mr. La Bouff please! Nobody wants to see those photos!"

"Tiana!" Sarita interrupted. Tiana was scared for a moment but the kindly look on Sarita's face relaxed her. "I brought _many_ photos of Naveen from when he was young. You may look at them however much you want." Naveen's eyes widened.

"Even-even the ones of my third birthday?" he asked in horror. Sarita nodded.

"I think I want to see _those _photos first," Tiana decided. Big Daddy handed her a photo album.

"When _is _the wedding?" Dax asked. Naveen smiled a little uneasily.

"I told you before, we want the restaurant to be more finished before we get married." He pulled Tiana a little closer to him and kissed her temple. "I can wait." They both looked down at the photo album in her lap.

"Well, your mother and I can_not _wait!" Dax declared, a little angrily.

"Dax," Sarita warned.

"No, Sarita! I know you are thinking it, too! However, it appears that I am the only one who will say it!" He pointed a finger at the young coupe. Naveen put an arm protectively around Tiana, ready to defend not only _her_, but _them_: their relationship. "You two need to hurry up and get married! I want grandchildren!" Everyone was laughing except for Tiana and Naveen. Suddenly it was _very _uncomfortable in that room.

Dax put down his coffee. His forehead creased with concentration.

"Your mother and I will pay for all the repairs on the restaurant down to the silverware. We will also pay for the wedding, so long as you have it as soon as possible."

Tiana's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for us?" she gasped.

"Of course we would." Tiana, in her excitement ran over to Dax and Sarita and hugged them, forgetting that they were royalty, much like she had forgotten Naveen was royal.

They settled on a date and picked a photo out for their announcement. Dax and Sarita wired the information back to Maldonia so that everything would be there in time, including the guests.

What a surprise the people of Maldonia received when they read their morning newspapers: the world's most eligible bachelor was finally getting married. And he and his bride couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I got the idea of Tiana pointing the knife at Naveen from the movie during the finale. She waves a hammer at Naveen with this manic smile on her face. That just makes me laugh.**

**In the ten seconds we saw Naveen's parents, I figured two things from them: his mother is a sweetheart and his father likes to crack jokes. I actually laughed when I saw his Dad do that little fist pump at the second wedding. I don't know why but I just thought "He's a funny man!"**


	5. Hair and Kisses

**So, I had this done a little while ago, but I decided to hold it off until Valentine's Day, or the day before considering that's what it is now. This was partially inspired by a piece of artwork on DA, which I will find and put a link to in my profile. Fluff galore! Enjoy.**

* * *

-

-

-

Tiana sat at her kitchen table. Her eyes physically hurt from everything before her: guest lists, RSVP's, flower samples, names of bands that wanted to perform at the reception-that list would go fast when they found out they had to play with a gator-, and much else. She huffed to get a curl out of her eyes.

Naveen watched her, the last dish still in his hand, only half-washed. Before Tiana said anything, he turned back and finished it. He couldn't help but stare, though. She had that effect on him. They were alone in the room, but not the house. Eudora was locked up in her room working on Tiana's dress. She loved her son-in-law, but she warned him that if he valued his life and he wanted to live to see his wedding day, he wouldn't step anywhere _near_ that door while he was here.

Naveen stepped over to the table and sat down next to Tiana, kissing her temple. The corners of her mouth turned upward a bit in response, but she didn't take her eyes off the papers. He absentmindedly started toying with her hair as he glanced over the guest list to see which of his relatives were coming-he hoped none of the ones he _truly_ detested wouldn't bother to come.

"Naveen," Tiana said in her warning voice a few minutes later. He snapped back to reality. He realized he had _not _been looking at the list but had been staring at Tiana with the same few questions running around his head. Tiana gently removed his hand from her hair and patted it.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," she told him. "I can't even concentrate right now. My eyes hurt from trying to read all these names. You can look through them. They're all Maldonian so you'll know how to pronounce them." Tiana slumped over, resting her head on her arms. "What're you thinkin' 'bout?" she mumbled.

Naveen shrugged. "Many things. Mainly your hair," he admitted. Tiana sat up and gave him a weird look.

"My _hair?_" she asked, not sure if she heard him right. Naveen nodded and tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

"I realized just now that I have _never _seen your hair down," Naveen explained. "It's always up." Tiana nodded in understanding, her mouth widened in an "Oh!" of exclamation.

"Well, it bothers me if it's on my neck for too long, especially in the summer. Plus I'm always cookin' and ya _have _to have your hair tied back when you cook."

Naveen ran his fingers through the hair in Tiana's ponytail. "May I see it down?"

Tiana gave kind of a nervous laugh and started sorting the papers into piles. "Well, this fascination with my hair has been rather strange, but you best be goin' now. It's gettin' late." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, refusing to move. Tiana looked around the room, as if expecting her Mama to swoop in and save her any moment. Naveen took this moment to gently pull on the band holding up Tiana's hair.

_"No!"_ she snapped, pushing his hand away. She tightened the band more. "You don't need to see my hair!"

"Why _not?" _he demanded. Honestly, what was all the fuss about? It was just hair! Why couldn't he see it?

"Look, Naveen. My hair is just one big mess of curls that stick out at every angle imaginable. It looks like a _bird's _nest. You don't need to see it!" She smoothed her hair nervously and turned away to the kitchen to see he had put everything away where it should be.

Naveen frowned and huffed. "Need I remind you that we are going to be _married_ next month? I _am _going to see your hair. I will have a _lifetime _of opportunities to catch you with your hair down."

Tiana turned her chin up defiantly. "_I _will make sure that _never _happens."

"How?" Naveen challenged.

"Where there's a will there's a way," Tiana sang. She sat back down at the table, facing Naveen so she could see him if he tried to lunge for her hair. "Subject change: when's your family coming in?"

"Most of them should be in about a week before the wedding. One is showing up within the next few days but I don't know who." He paused for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table top. "You remember our first kiss, yes?"

Tina had to hold back a snort. "Believe me, Froggy, I'm not going to forget it any time soon."

Naveen rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, when was your _first _kiss?"

"With you," Tiana replied immediately, not looking up from the papers.

"No, I mean your first kiss in your whole _life_. I swear I will not be jealous unless he happens to live nearby."

Tiana shook her head. "With _you_," she insisted. "My first kiss _ever _was with _you_." She went back to the papers and scribbled something on the paper. Naveen's grin grew wider and wider.

"Really?" he asked. Tiana nodded and finally noticed the dopey look on his face.

"Does that _really _make you that happy?" she asked. Naveen nodded.

"Yes, it does, but…what would make me even _happier-_"

"Forget it; you ain't seein' me with my hair down."

Naveen crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his princess. "We will _see _about _that._"

"Subject change, _again_," she decided. "Who was your first kiss with?" Naveen's face reddened.

"Oh, is _that _the time! I should really-"

"Naveen," Tiana warned. "I already know you've been out with _thousands _of women. You can tell me."

"It was not _thousands_," he corrected. "And I don't remember _who _…" He trailed off at the look on Tiana's face.

"You mean you're tellin' _me_, that your _first kiss_ was too _insignificant _for you to _remember?_"

"No, no, no!" Naveen corrected hurriedly. "It was _very _significant, I assure you."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Tiana pressed. Naveen groaned and put his head down on the table.

"Remember when I said that all women enjoy my kiss?" he asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Tiana nodded. "Well…you see, I may have…embellished on that detail…just a little."

His princess quirked an eyebrow. "Embellished?"

Naveen huffed. "Fine, I lied straight through my teeth."

"Lied?" Tiana asked, confused. "Why were you lyin' 'bout-" She stopped short, realizing what Naveen was saying. A smile spread across her face. "You mean you never kissed a girl before me? _Ever?_"

Naveen groaned. "Please, do not make fun. Yes, I lied. Yes, I _dated _a few women but I never wanted to _kiss _any of them and if you ever met any of them you know why. I had to wait until I was _twenty _to finally kiss a girl but-" He was cut off by Tiana's lips on his own. After a few minutes of kissing, Tiana pulled away and went back to the papers as if nothing had happened.

"Not that I did not appreciate it," Naveen began, his brain still feeling like mush, "but what on Earth was _that _for?"

Tiana smiled. "Because I see absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that we both had to wait a while for our first kiss. And when we _did _get our first kiss, what are the chances it would be with the person we were gonna end up spending the rest of our lives with?"

Naveen nodded, understanding the logic and wondering why he didn't see it before.

* * *

**Like I said before, this was partially inspired by a piece of art on DA. It was also inspired by my thoughts of "What does she look like with her hair DOWN? We got to see every other princess with her hair down. Why not Tiana?" So check out my profile for the link and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Family at the Palace

**Author's Note: I was going to make this chapter longer, but it would've seemed really dragged out so I cut it at an appropriate place. Writing this chapter was especially fun and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"You are funny," Naveen remarked. Tiana quirked an eyebrow, but didn't take her eyes off of her work. They were working on the door to the restaurant. Now it looked like a grand entrance instead of the shabby one that was there before. The restaurant was really coming along.

"What's so funny about me?" Tiana asked, making another long stroke with her paintbrush. "I wonder when those men will be here to help install the windows," she mused.

"Well, every time we come here to work on the restaurant, even if your day has been less than enjoyable so far, you always light up again when you get to work on your dream." Tiana felt her face grow hot at Naveen's explanation and was glad her curls were in the way. "And my parents paid excellent money for the best workmen to be here bright and early tomorrow morning to start installing windows. I even volunteered to come down here and meet them!"

Tiana stifled a laugh. "And what did your parents say to _that?_"

Naveen huffed. "They said to get you to do it. They still do not trust me."

Tiana laughed and continued painting. The time she got to spend with him working on the restaurant was somewhat rare and precious. Usually they were busy planning the wedding and dodging the press. It wasn't like they were being hounded by them, but every once in a while they'd be walking down the street and a cameraman and a reporter would just come out of nowhere flashing pictures and asking a million questions. Naveen, who was more experienced at dealing with the press, would just pull Tiana behind his back so her eyes wouldn't hurt from all the camera flashes, and give horrible half-answers to all the questions so they would stomp away aggravated.

"I wish I could get more of this restaurant done before the wedding," Tiana lamented as Naveen came back out to the front of the restaurant. He had to go all the way around back to put away their painting supplies and tools every day since they obviously couldn't go in the front.

"Think of it this way," he encouraged as Tiana began to make her way down the ladder, "when we are away on our honeymoon, you can think of things you might want for the restaurant that you did not-you can let go, I have you- think of before." With one arm around her waist and the other under her legs, Naveen took Tiana off the ladder and set her gently down on the ground.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, like the name," he suggested.

"I was gonna go with 'Tiana's Place'. It's what my Daddy named it. I showed you the picture."

Naveen sighed. "I cannot compete with that man, can I? Well _I _was going to suggest 'Tiana's Palace' since you are a princess and it seemed fitting. But your father-"

"Would've agreed with you on the name," Tiana interrupted, putting her hand over Naveen's mouth to shush him. "And I do to. We'll call it 'Tiana's Palace.'"

Naveen, so proud that he came up with the simple name change, spun Tiana around and leaned down to kiss her. That was when an approaching car honked the horn. Naveen huffed when he saw the offending car.

"My parents," he grumbled as Tiana smoothed out her skirt and tucked a curl behind her ear, "have horribly impeccable timing." He smiled a little as they pulled up a short distance from them. Along with the regular Maldonian wedding supplies, the King and Queen had actually gotten a _car_ brought over.

"Hello Mother, Father," Naveen greeted. "What brings you two here? I thought we were going to meet you for lunch tomorrow."

"Well, that was the plan," Sarita agreed as Dax went around to her side and helped her out of the car. "But we have arranged a special surprise for you."

"Really?" Naveen asked, a little curious now. "What kind of surprise?"

Dax opened the back door of the car. A small boy, who had been crouched low so he wouldn't be seen, jumped out on to the street. Naveen's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Nathaniel!" he cried.

"Naveen!" Nathaniel cried. "Naveen, Naveen, Naveen!" he ran straight into Naveen's legs, nearly knocking him over. Naveen picked the little boy up by the legs and hung him upside down. Naveen blew a raspberry into Nathaniel's stomach, making him squeal with delight. He was slung over Naveen's shoulder, still upside down, still smiling, but like most six and half year olds, filled with curiosity.

"Who is that?" Nathaniel asked.

"It is not polite to point," Sarita scolded as Naveen flipped Nathaniel and put him back on the ground. But Nathaniel took one look at the ring and knew who she was immediately.

"You are the lady who is going to be my _sister!_" Nathaniel exclaimed excitedly. Tiana's eyes went wide and she looked at Naveen for explanation.

"Oh, uh, Tiana, this is my little brother Nathaniel. Nathaniel, this is Tiana." Nathaniel stuck out a pudgy little hand for Tiana to shake.

"Y'all didn't tell me you had a little brother," Tiana remarked. Nathaniel gasped and looked up at Naveen with wide eyes and a big pout.

"You forgot about me?" he asked Naveen, hurt.

"Of course not!" Naveen said hurriedly, trying to cover up his mistake. "How could I? I was just saving you to be a surprise for Tiana. I did not know Mother and Father would use you as a surprise for me."

"Oh." This was good enough for Nathaniel. When you really looked at him, it was easy to see the family resemblance. They both had the same dark hair with the same curls and the same bronze skin. The only differences were Nathaniel's eyes-which had a little green in them-and their smiles: where Naveen's was charming, Nathaniel's was just plain cute.

"Well Naveen and I were gonna head back to mine and my Mama's house for some dinner, if you'd like to come along," Tiana offered to Nathaniel. "I'm making beignets and something tells me that you'd love them."

Nathaniel's eyes went wide. "You _cook?_" he asked. Tiana nodded. Nathaniel flung his arms around Tiana's neck, hugging her tightly. "You are the best big sister _ever._" He looked over her shoulder at Naveen. "None of the other girls you have been with have been as nice and pretty as her!" Suddenly the older brother looked very uncomfortable.

Tiana turned and looked at Naveen with a quirked eyebrow. "Really?" she said. "Well, Nathaniel, you're just gonna have to tell me all about these other girls over dinner."

"There is no need for that!" Naveen exclaimed. But it was too late, because Nathaniel was already ranting.

"Oh, they were all terrible! They ignored me and would push me out of the way and out of rooms and one wore really icky perfume and too much lipstick and liked to hug and kiss me! Gross! And none of them did _anything_. They were so boring! But the chambermaids are _worse! _One of them started crying once she heard the news you and Naveen were getting married and she was still crying when I left to come here and-"

"Here have some candy!" Naveen cried, shoving a handful of sweets into Nathaniel's mouth. The little boy chewed, happily seated between his big brother and his new big sister in the back seat. Tiana was trying not to laugh. Naveen was just grateful his parents had had the foresight to have the candy in the car. "Please, drive," he told his father. This was going to be a rather long night.

* * *

**Isn't Nathaniel the cutest little thing? I was originally gonna have him come over the same time as Naveen's parents. I also originally planned to have all of Naveen's family have their first names start with the letter "N" but I couldn't find ones I liked except for Nathaniel. Though I did originally name Naveen's mother Naomi.**


	7. Something Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

**So, sadly no Naveen this chapter, just some girly, girly fun with Tiana, her mom, Charlotte, and Sarita. Enjoy!**

**Words from New Orleans:**

**Bra: a term of address for men. It's short for "brother."**

**Hickey: a knot or bump you get on your head when you bump or injure your head. The hickey _you're _thinking of is called a "passion mark"**

**These are not used in this chapter, but I find them amusing.**

* * *

-

"Tia, honey, come out!" Charlotte called through the door of Tiana's bedroom.

"How?" Tiana retorted. "These shoes you lent me are a hazard! I've never worn heels this high!"

"Which is why you need to come out now so you can practice walkin' in them! Plus your Mama is out here waiting to see if she needs to do any more alterations to the dress." Eudora was sitting impatiently at the table with pins, needles, and thread ready to go. Her measuring tape hung around her neck.

Before Tiana could even muster up enough courage to walk outside her room, there was a knock on the front door. Charlotte ran to the window and carefully peeked through the curtain to see who it was, getting ready to shoo Naveen away, but she didn't need to worry.

"Tia!" Charlotte called. "Your mother-in-law-to-_be _is here!" She opened the door and curtsied. "Your majesty! A pleasure to see you as always! Oh, would you like me to take that for you?" Charlotte began to reach for the large box in the Sarita's hands.

"Oh, there is no need, I have it. It is good to see you again, Eudora," she nodded, placing the box on the table. She sat down next to Eudora and smoothed the skirt of her dress with gloved hands. "Now, when do I get to see my new daughter in her wedding dress?" She didn't need to wait long.

The door to Tiana's room opened and very slowly, Tiana made her way into the kitchen, concentrating on balance and trying not to trip. Her hair was down for once because Charlotte wanted to see which style would look best with the dress. Her curls fell all the way down to her back, some framing her face, and only one sticking out at an odd angle. Tiana turned slowly in a circle for all the women to see.

"Oh, Tia! You just look _divine!_" Charlotte exclaimed. Tiana blushed, now looking like a proper bride.

"Now tell me again why you have not let Naveen see you with your hair down?" Sarita inquired. "You have beautiful curls, no?"

"I've been tellin' her that for years!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Unfortunately, the wedding and reception will be a little warm so we can't leave it down." She swept Tiana's hair up into an elegant bun, similar to the one she did at the masquerade ball. "There!"

"Does everything fit alright, honey?" Eudora asked.

"It's perfect, Mama," Tiana assured her. She loved the dress. Especially the flower on her shoulder that looked exactly like the one on her _first _wedding dress: the one she and Charlotte had seen in a shop along with the crown and Naveen's bayou wedding clothes. They got it all for next to nothing. Tiana had already modeled that dress for these women before.

"_Almost _perfect," Eudora corrected. She took out of her sewing box a wedding veil. "I wore this to my wedding," she explained, tucking the comb into the base of Tiana's bun. "There you go."

She held up a mirror for Tiana to see. It was hard to believe that the young woman staring back at her in the mirror was really _her_. But it was: this was Tiana, she was getting married…again, but nobody but Naveen, Louis, Mama Odie, JuJu, Charlotte, and all the creatures in the bayou needed to know that.

"You look wonderful," Sarita said. "But _something_ is missing. Do you remember that crown you wore with that ball gown? Well I thought it was a very beautiful crown so I took it out and had someone make something very similar to it." She opened the box. Inside was a crown _very _similar to her bayou crown. Except this one looked like it was made from actual jewels and metal working instead of looking like it was made from leaves. Tiana gasped at it and very gingerly touched it with one of her white-gloved fingers.

"Put it on!" Charlotte encouraged. Sarita grabbed the crown and stood up. Tiana had to kneel a little since Sarita could not reach the top of Tiana's head when she was in heels. The crown completed the effect. Tiana twirled again and again in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom for hours, after that, taking in the effect.

"Oh, I can't accept this," Tiana gasped. "It must've cost one pretty penny-"

Sarita raised her hand and Tiana stopped speaking immediately. "If I had the talent at sewing your mother has, _I _would have made you a wedding dress. But since I do not I am making contributions in other ways. Paying for the restaurant repairs and paying for renovations to the apartment above it is one way, giving you something to wear on your wedding day is another. Besides, you are going to have to get used to it. You are almost a princess now, yes? When you and my son are officially married, you shall have many tiaras and crowns to wear whenever you choose to from our collection."

Charlotte squealed with enthusiasm at the thought of all those crowns. Tiana made a mental note to ask Naveen if it was alright if Charlotte borrowed one every once in a while.

"You're all ready for your wedding, baby cakes," Eudora observed, getting teary-eyed. You have something old," she touched the veil, "something new," she motioned to the dress and the crown, "Charlotte's shoes are something borrowed-"

"And when I was in town today," Charlotte interrupted, digging through her purse. "I found something _blue _for you, Tia!" She pulled out a powder blue, lacy garter. Tiana hid her face in embarrassment with her hands. The other women laughed but all Tiana could think of is how _Naveen _would react to the garter. Oh, he was going to enjoy the reception just a little _too_ much.


	8. The Worst Best Man

**Author's Note: Holy crap, this one is long. So this was going to be a oneshot, but the plot could actually fit in this story and then it was known as Chapter 8!**

**Da= The  
Dat= That  
Dem= Them**

**Once again, the above words aren't necessiarly _used _in the chapter, they're just for you to understand more of the pronunciation of New Orleans and the South in general, because I hear those words pronounced the same way elsewhere.**

* * *

It had been a long day for Tiana and Naveen both and it was only noon. Tiana stumbled by Naveen as she told him about her morning. He was to the point of dragging her down the street. Oddly enough, Naveen was still full of energy. Usually it was the opposite with the two of them. He had spent his whole morning with his mother, father, brother, and Eudora finishing up the apartment above the restaurant-which now had running water _and _electricity along with some furniture. He had had to put up with their not-so-subtle hints about the uses the spare bedroom could serve.

Tiana had had a more exhausting morning at the La Bouff mansion.

"…and then Charlotte made me run up and down the stairs in my shoes and in circles around her backyard."

"Sounds terrible," Naveen commented. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Uh-huh. Then Big Daddy came around and Charlotte made me dance with _him _so I could get used to dancing in the shoes. You came by and picked me up right about the time Charlotte and I had gotten fed up with each other and were throwing her stuffed animals around the room."

Naveen laughed. "I was wondering why you were screaming 'keep away from me Lottie, or the bear gets it.' Do not worry, my princess. We are almost to the bakery." His plan was to get a little sugar in her before bringing her home for a well-deserved nap while he went the hotels and made sure the rooms for his friends and relatives were ready.

Tiana nodded, then stopped right there on the sidewalk right outside a flower shop. Naveen was worried now. Drowsiness could cloud your judgment and make you delusional.

"The bakery is two shops down," Naveen explained slowly. "Can you make it that far?"

"I want to get some daisies for Mama," Tiana mumbled, gesturing to the daisies. She forced herself to be more alert. "They're her favorite flowers."

"Alright, you get her a nice bouquet, I will stop by the bakery. Do not fall asleep while I am gone. Stay awake."

"You worry too much."

"I have to worry about you; otherwise you will work yourself to death one of these days." He gave her a long kiss on her lips, cupping her face in his hands. He grinned at her. "I will be right back."

"I'll be here," she called after him. Tiana was definitely more alert now. She'd never admit it to _him_ but Naveen's kisses did wonders sometimes. She plucked out some flowers from the bunch, humming to herself, smiling and nodding at well-wishers as they passed. She jumped when someone dropped a rather large suitcase right next to her. Standing there was a tall bronze-skin man with dark brown eyes, short hair, and a smile that bordered on leering.

"Hello, madam," he greeted with a strangely familiar accent. "I seem to have lost my way and…_you _seem to know your way around the city well." Tiana had to use all her restraint not to hit the man right there. He better not be implying what she _thought _he was implying. "I just do not know where my hotel is." Oh, yes, he was. But she couldn't hit him like she wanted, too. There certainly were some major disadvantages to marrying a prince.

"Well, I'm sure my _fiancée,_" she emphasized, "will be happy to give you directions." And by _that_, she meant "I'm sure my fiancée will have quite a few choice words for you and perhaps a fist for being such a-" No word was good enough for this pig.

"A fiancée, huh? Now why would you or your fiancée want to settle down _now _when you are so young and there is still so much to do, so much to see, so many people to meet." She did not like the way he moved a little closer when he said that.

Luckily, Naveen chose that moment to leave the bakery with a little white paper bag in hand. "There you are!" she called, running past the man and to Naveen. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I was only gone for a minute," he laughed. "What happened?"

She opened her mouth to tell him all about the horrible man. But that man spoke from right behind her.

"Hello, Naveen." Now Tiana knew where she knew that accent from, she whipped her head around toward the stranger. A grin spread across Naveen's face.

"Alberto!" he cried excitedly. His arm dropped from Tiana's waist for a moment as he embraced the man with a pat on the back. The arm went back to her waist, drawing her close. That would be comforting if it hadn't been for the fact that Naveen and the man seemed to know each other.

"You received the invitation, then?" he asked.

Alberto shook his head. "Oh, no. I was actually visiting Belgium when I heard the news. I finished up my affairs there as quick as I could and caught a ship down here. When's the wedding?"

Tiana wanted to grimace. She still didn't like this man and _he _was going to be at _her_ wedding. Naveen noticed nothing wrong.

"Twelve days away," he replied proudly.

Alberto nodded. "And who is the girl you are planning to marry?"

Tiana wanted to hit him, but Naveen laughed. "You and your jokes. Alberto, this is my wife-to-be, Tiana. Tiana, this is Alberto: my best friend since we were eight." Alberto bowed to Tiana and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"What a delight to meet you, Miss Tiana," he said.

"Charmed," Tiana replied. She discreetly wiped her hand off on her dress.

"Where will I be staying, Naveen?" Alberto asked. Naveen handed over the money to pay for the daisies.

"Oh, it is a very nice place. I will take you to it right-" he paused as he watched Tiana covered her mouth to yawn. "-right after I take Tiana home so she can nap."

* * *

Thankfully, Naveen sat between the two on the streetcar. Tiana ate her food from the bakery but it didn't do much in trying to keep her awake. She dozed in and out of consciousness, trying not to lean on Naveen. He was very animated while talking to Alberto. They switched in between Maldonian and English and despite how much she disliked Alberto, it was nice to see Naveen so happy after not seeing anybody from Maldonia outside the royal entourage for so long. Despite her best efforts, she had opened her eyes to find herself leaning on Naveen, his arm around her.

He shook her when they arrived at their stop. "Tiana, wake up," he coaxed. Tiana nodded and stood up, swaying. She kept her balance long enough to step down on to the road, then she stumbled and began to fall forward. Naveen caught her and swept her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Perhaps it is best if you do _not _walk, yes?" he teased. Alberto was looking around the neighborhood with a judging eye.

"So this is where you live? It seems so far from all those mansions I have read so much about." Tiana glared at him, scowling, but neither man seemed to notice.

"Only a short ride away, my friend," he replied. "Your mother is not working on your dress, is she?"

"She shouldn't be," Tiana mumbled. "She should be working on _her _dress, but I'd knock just to be sure." She wasn't working on the dress, but Alberto waited on the porch while Naveen ducked inside the house and into Tiana's room.

He took off her hat for her. Tiana tried to take that back from him right away.

"Let me put that away. And my shoes," she grumbled.

"No, no, no, I will put them away, Princess. You get yourself in bed." He peeled back the blankets for her and put her things away in her wardrobe. "You know," he said as he hung the hat up on its hook, "I was thinking about making Alberto my best man."

Tiana was too tired to do anything but groan.

"Is that fine with you?" he asked, putting the blanket on her again.

"It's your decision," Tiana sighed. "I can't plan _everything _for the wedding." Naveen tucked the sheets in around her.

"Comfy?" he asked. She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead. "I will be back in time to help you with dinner," he promised. He turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Tiana wanted to cry at the thought of what that horrid man would say for a speech at their wedding.

* * *

Naveen was back, as promised for dinner, talking excitedly about what he had shown Alberto around the city. He also came back with a gift: a little Maldonian flag that served as the center piece at the table. It cut diagonally across into two colors: white and teal. In the middle was a gold circle with a red phoenix on it.

"It is the national bird of Maldonia!" Naveen said proudly.

"I thought they weren't real," Tiana replied. Naveen shrugged. The people of Maldonia didn't really care, they just liked the bird. The next day, which she had planned to spend with Naveen, was spent with Naveen _and _Alberto.

_They haven't seen each other for a while,_ Tina told herself. _Just stay calm and remember this is making Naveen happy. Naveen is happy to see his friend._ But why did he _like_ him? Naveen was bad as far as flirting with women and partying and being lazy went before he met Tiana, but he was better now. He ignored most women, his idea of partying was dancing with Tiana in the comfort of her living room, and he actually _liked _to work hard. Alberto was ten times worse than Naveen was.

Alberto flirted with women, but he openly pointed them out to Naveen, wanting him to comment on their beauty. Naveen only shrugged. And Bourbon Street was the _only _place Alberto wanted to go…until he found out about Prohibition. But his disappointment didn't last long, because there were still plenty of places they could go to dance.

"Just you and me, friend," he said, gesturing to the dance hall in front of them. "We will stay up until the sun rises and maybe _I _will find a girl to show me around the city some more."

Tiana scowled as she looked in a shop window. How could Naveen be so _blind_ to what his friend was saying? He wanted to come to New Orleans for_ women of the night _(her Mama's words, not hers); _not _to see his best friend married.

"Sorry, Alberto," Naveen shrugged. "I am getting up early tomorrow with Tiana so we can finish up our apartment. It is going to be right above her restaurant, yes, Princess?" Naveen squeezed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, that's right," she mumbled, blushing.

"Well I will meet you two tomorrow," Alberto decided. Tiana's slightly lifted mood dropped again. _No_. She did not want him in her restaurant, in her _apartment_ where she and Naveen would be living.

"What time should I come by? Early afternoon?"

_Never,_ Tiana wanted to say. But Naveen said that was _great _and they would see each other then. She wanted to insult him, hit him, anything, but she couldn't because she wasn't just Tiana anymore. She was _Princess _Tiana, and princesses had to act like princesses.

The next morning, Tiana was determined to be in a good mood because she'd have hours with Naveen to herself before Alberto showed up. She dressed in a pretty teal dress with translucent, flowing sleeves and white heels. She threw a white shawl around her shoulders and drew her hair up in a bun. Partly, she was dressing up for Naveen but she was also dressing up in an outfit she liked so she would be in a better mood, no matter what.

They had fun as the hours ticked by. Tiana swept the floors while Naveen arranged the little things they had in the cabinets and on shelves. The happiness Tiana felt didn't last long. Just as promised, Alberto knocked on the door frame of their apartment and invited himself in.

"It is not much, Naveen," he commented. "Your bedroom back at your castle is much larger. I think the broom closet is about this size, though." Tiana gripped the broom tighter, using sheer force of will not to hit him with it.

"True, but with this apartment, I will have a much harder time losing anything," Naveen quipped. Tiana sighed and leaned the broom against the wall.

"Naveen, I'm gonna go get those linens Mama made us," she decided. Along with the wedding dress, her Mama had worked tirelessly on quilts, sheets, and table cloths for the young couple.

"Do you need any-?"

"No," Tiana interrupted, already out the door, and tying her shawl around her waist. The box rested at the bottom of the stairs of the restaurant and she probably _should _have accepted his help. The box _was _heavier than she realized, but she got it up the stairs alright. She was going toward the door when she heard Alberto begin to speak.

"Naveen, while she is gone, I have to ask: when is the joke over?"

Naveen laughed. "What joke?"

"This! The whole thing! _You_, settling down and getting…_married._" He said the last word like it was diseased. Tiana set the box down and stood there, out of sight, listening intently.

"Alberto, it is not a joke, I really-"

"And this whole 'working in a restaurant' business is completely laughable. You are a _prince_. You do not even have to think about working until you are king. But the _marriage_-that is just too unbelievable. Especially when you look at _whom _you are going to marry. Everyone expects you to marry a rich girl from a well-off family, preferably from nobility. But this girl is nobody and comes from nowhere. Nobody will take this marriage seriously at all."

Hot, angry tears welled up in Tiana's eyes. _Now _Alberto revealed his true and full colors. She had every reason, every _right_ to go in there now and give him a thorough tongue-lashing, but she couldn't. Being a princess meant she couldn't act rashly anymore. Not even to _this _pig.

Tiana flew silently and swiftly down the steps. Louis, as luck would have it, was just waking up from his nap. Too bad Alberto hadn't seen him when he walked in, but Louis had chosen the darkest corner to nap in that day after practicing on his trumpet.

"Hey, Miss Tiana!" he called rather loudly. "What's wrong? Hey! Where you goin'?" Tiana wrenched open the door to the restaurant as she heard footsteps above her.

"Tiana!" Naveen called, but she was gone.

* * *

Tiana went straight home, feeling miserable. She locked herself up in her room and only felt in the mood for making cornbread for dinner: something simple, just like her and she didn't care _who _thought that wasn't enough. Eudora didn't ask anything and let her daughter go to bed without saying a word.

Tiana woke early the next morning, still feeling miserable, but was aroused by the smell of her Mama making breakfast. She changed into a lavender dress and pulled her hair back into a pony tail before shuffling out to the kitchen table, her eyes half-closed. She sunk down into her chair and buried her face in her arms, listening to her Mama behind her. Her stomach grumbled loudly once or twice at the smell of the food. Normally, she would help, but today she really wasn't up for it. Her Mama always understood.

The noises behind her stopped and instead, she heard and felt things being placed on the kitchen table. She instantly felt more awake at the smell of coffee being placed in front of her. When she heard the chair next to her being pulled out and being settled down in, Tiana finally lifted her head, rubbed her eyes, and turned to thank her Mama for making breakfast. Boy did she _ever_ get the start of her life.

It was _Naveen _sitting there. A plate of crepes was in the center of the table, the Maldonian flag above them. He had his own steaming mug of copy and two plates and forks. Now that Tiana's head was lifted, he handed her one of the plates and forks. She tucked a napkin in her lap, confused. She looked at the two jars of preserves, wondering what fruit was in them.

"I finally procured the recipe for crepes from the royal chef," he said proudly. "They are a _very _popular breakfast dish in my country. Would you like strawberries or apples on yours?"

Tiana blinked. "You made me breakfast?" she asked, confused.

"Drink your coffee," Naveen sighed. He grabbed her plate and put a crepe on it. With a spoon, he scooped out the strawberries and spread them on the crepe before rolling it up and using another spoon to sprinkle powdered sugar over it. He gave the plate back to her.

"Yes, I made breakfast for you. You have already made meals for me countless times. I felt like returning the favor and I remember watching the chefs make crepes and it looked ridiculously easy and I was right."

Tiana took another gulp of her coffee and stared at the crepe. "You made me breakfast," she repeated.

"Eat," Naveen ordered. "Is it so unbelievable that I would take the time to make you breakfast? No, don't answer that. Just try it and decide if I'm allowed to make them again." Tiana consented, taking a cautious bite. She nodded, surprised again that it actually tasted decent.

"Can I have the recipe?" Tiana asked when she had consumed her third crepe. Naveen produced a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled, clutching the paper to her chest, before setting it carefully down on the table.

"Something has come up with Alberto," Naveen announced. Tiana slumped a little. They were having such a good time. _Why _did he have to bring him up? "He decided to skip out on the wedding and go visit the Caribbean instead," Naveen continued.

Tiana waited, with cautious ears. "Yeah?" she prodded.

"It came up very suddenly, but there was no stopping him. Perhaps I will ask my cousin, Alexander to be my best man instead. I would ask Nathaniel, but he is too young. Plus, Alexander was a much more faithful friend to me throughout the years. He is also the one who helped me when I was struggling to learn English."

Tiana nodded. "Whoever you think is best," she said. "I'm gonna go get my shoes." Tiana stood and walked only a few steps from the table before stopping, deliberating silently to herself for a moment, and turning back to Naveen, flinging her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" she squealed.

"You are _most _welcome," Naveen laughed. Tiana sat on his leg, grinning at him. "Now that _that _is out of the way, what do you recommend I put on _this_?" he held up his hand, showing bright red and purple knuckles.

"Did you burn yourself?" she gasped. Naveen shook his head.

"No, my Evangeline. _This _is from my…discussion with Alberto yesterday."

"Discussion?"

"Well it began as a discussion; albeit a very _non-verbal _discussion. It stopped being a discussion when Louis bit his pants off. He runs amazingly fast for a man with no pants on."

"So you _hit _him?" Tiana pried.

"A few times, yes, but he deserved it!" Naveen insisted as Tiana went into the kitchen to look for something to put on Naveen's hands.

"A few?" she pressed.

"Alright, I hit him _more _than a few times. But why do you sound angry? I was sure you disliked him."

"I_ do,_" Tiana insisted, "but did you ever stop to think that maybe _I _wanted to hit him, too?"

Naveen laughed, then hissed through his teeth as Tiana began to dab a salve with a cloth on his knuckles. "Well, if we ever run in to him again, you can hit him, I promise."

* * *

**Naveen's Maldonian breakfast is actually what I have on special occasions for breakfast: Easter, Christmas, Fourth of July, etc. And they are really easy to make. Wasn't Alberto a jerk? He just wanted some hookers. Being around him is probably what got Naveen a worse reputation than he deserved. But at least he beat the ever-living crap out of him. Yay!**


	9. The Second Wedding

**Yeah, this chapter took a while because I had to pack a lot of stuff in without making it seem horribly lengthy. But hopefully it is worth the wait for y'all. Expect fluff. But fluff is good. Otherwise, it wouldn't be called fluff, it'd be called pins and needles. Anyways, read, enjoy, "etcetera, etcetera, etcetera!"**

* * *

It was strange for Tiana to look around her house and think that this would be her last night here as a single, unmarried woman. Her luggage was packed and waiting on the boat in port that would sail her and Naveen away on their honeymoon. She tried not to think about _that _too much, though.

She was in the kitchen now, finishing up the gumbo. Naveen was sitting at the table reading a paper while Eudora mended a small tear in jacket he wished to bring with him on the trip.

"I will be gone from Charlotte's by eight," Naveen promised. "I will go get ready with my father and Nathaniel. A carriage will be here around that time to bring your mother and yourself to Charlotte's."

"A real carriage?" Eudora prodded. There was no hiding that excitement in her voice.

"Two, actually," Naveen corrected, "one for you to ride in with my mother, and one for Tiana to ride in. Naturally, my father will join you two after the wedding and I will join Tiana."

"I can hear Lottie now," Tiana laughed, rolling her eyes. "'Oh, Tia! Your carriage looks like somethin' right out of a _fairy tale!_' You do realize that by marrying me, you're attaching yourself to Lottie, too?"

Naveen nodded. "I think I can manage. Well you girls will have all the time you need to get ready. The carriage will come by again to take you to the church around half past eleven where _I_," Naveen wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek, "will be waiting." He let her go, watching her blush before going back over to the table.

Tiana met Naveen's family and friends today. They all conversed to her in accented English, but sometimes they'd whisper to each other in Maldonian when they thought she wasn't looking. She was paranoid that they were talking about her, but Naveen soothed her fears when he told her that they were only whispering that they were a sweet couple and she was the best person for him on this whole Earth and they only said it in Maldonian because they did not wish to embarrass her.

"You wanna taste test my gumbo?" Tiana called over to Naveen. He eagerly hopped up and rushed over to the stove, gingerly sipping out of the spoon Tiana held for him. He nodded.

"Your gumbo gets better every time you make it," he told her.

"You wanna share that with the neighbors?" Eudora asked. Tiana bit her lip.

"Well I _would _but I did want to leave you with a little something while I was gone," she admitted. Eudora rolled her eyes.

"Baby cakes, I _can _cook a little; enough to survive, anyway. Besides I'm gonna have to get used to going without your cooking. You can't do it for me every day though I'm sure you _will _once that restaurant opens. And if I get too hungry or too lonely, Charlotte and Big Daddy will take care of me."

"I told you that you worry too much," Naveen whispered in her ear. Tiana stepped away from him and out the front door.

"Who wants gumbo?" she called into the night. Her neighbors started to make a beeline for Tiana's porch. Not a single one of them could help calling Tiana "Princess." To them, the people that had watched her grow up, she always _was _a princess. They were all ready to be in their Sunday best for Tiana's wedding. After the gumbo was consumed, they all trailed back to their houses, telling the happy couple that they were looking forward to the wedding tomorrow.

Naveen decided it was time for him to go to and get some sleep. Tiana and Eudora walked him down to wait for the trolley.

"Only until tomorrow," Naveen grinned. "I cannot wait to see you in your dress. You will be the one in white, yes?"

Tiana shook her head. "Oh, no, I forgot to tell you: Lottie got a hold of my dress and dyed it pink so we would match," she joked. Naveen gave her a quick kiss.

"Sleep tight, Princess. You too, Eudora." Naveen turned and stepped onto the trolley, waving to Tiana until she was out of sight. The two women walked back to the house, listening to the sounds of the night. Tiana smiled up at the two evening stars: Evangeline and Ray, silently thanking them for getting her and Naveen to this point.

* * *

The sunlight crept into Tiana's room, bit by bit. She dozed silently away, but the very edge of her mind was coming into consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open but she didn't get up from her bed. Finally Eudora crept to her door and poked her head in the room.

"Mornin' baby cakes. Time to get up now. You're getting' married today?" Tiana sat up straight as a pin in bed in shock. "You alright, Tiana?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she admitted, hand covering her mouth. Eudora laughed.

"I was the same way on my wedding day. Just eat things with salt in them and sip some water and you'll be just fine."

* * *

Tiana's stomach was settled but her nerves were shot. She didn't have cold feet by any means, but getting married in front of all her human family and friends was a lot different than getting married in front of the creatures of the bayou. Sure, she was excited to be marrying Naveen and actually living like a married couple with him, but the ceremony itself was making her nervous. It got so bad that she took to waiting on her front porch with her wedding dress in one box and her crown in another. The cool-almost chilly-morning air helped calm her some as she nibbled at a biscuit. Her shoe box rested in her lap.

Eudora joined her as soon as she was dressed, her own dress in a box with the dress for the flower girl. She patted Tiana's hand.

"Just so you know," she began, "your Daddy told me that when you found a husband one day, he'd greet that boy at the door with a bloodied up apron and knife and a big ol' grin. Well, he really meant to use tomatoes. I decided I'd spare you that embarrassment."

Tiana laughed. "Thanks, Mama." Just then, their five-year-old neighbor Delilah-the flower girl-ran up to them.

"Tiana! Tiana! I just saw the horses!" she exclaimed, running up on the front porch. "They were _this big!_" she held her arms out as far as she could.

"That _is _big," Tiana agreed. "You wanna ride in the carriage with me to Charlotte's and get ready with us?" Delilah nodded eagerly, her pigtails bouncing. "Well go ask your Mama if it's alright. And don't run in front of them horses!" she added as she ran back over to her house. She was back in a moment with permission from her Mama and waited eagerly on the porch with them.

The two carriages were almost exactly identical. The first one was of dark red wood and gold trim. The seat inside was pure white and two men stood on the back. Sarita was seated in this carriage. The second carriage was ivory and gold trim with a read seat. Both carriages were pulled by men on white horses, both carriages had beautiful carvings and designs, and both carriages were prepared to carry them away to the La Bouff mansion. All of the men dismounted from their posts and went up to Tiana, bowing low. She blushed, reminding herself that she'd have to get used to that.

Sarita was helped out of the carriage by one of the footmen. "Do not be so nervous, dear," she told Tiana, patting her shoulder when she approached. Tiana had not realized her nerves were showing that well on her face. "My son will tease you for it, yes? But you can tease him, too. He could not even get his shoes on right this morning."

Both Tiana and Delilah had a good laugh at that. Naveen was very cute when he was nervous. She was just sorry she couldn't see it.

"Which box is your dress and crown?" Sarita asked.

"Those two right there. No, it's okay, I can…get them," Tiana trailed off. But the footmen had already taken the boxes from her and put them in the right carriages.

"It is good that you work hard but my son is right: this is your time to relax." Sarita, Eudora, and Delilah were escorted to the first carriage, Tiana to the second. The men mounted their horses again and with a jolt they were off. Her neighbors all waved to her as she passed. She waved back, feeling like a Princess in a parade.

Eudora must've read Tiana's mind because she turned around and called back to Tiana: "You're a real princess now, baby cakes!" The streets leading to Charlotte's had been blocked off so no other cars went the same way as they did. The people on the street stopped when they saw her and waved at her. There was no telling how many little girls started to shriek "Mama! Mama! It's the _PRINCESS!_" Occasionally, a photographer came out of nowhere and flashed a picture of her, but they always shouted their congratulations after her.

The La Bouff mansion was swamped. People were running in and out of the house and across the lawn with chairs, tables, boxes, linens, all kinds of things to set up for the reception there after the ceremony. Some were from Maldonia, others were from the city. Charlotte ran down the front steps and across the lawn when the carriages approached.

"Oh, Tia!" she squealed. "You look just like a princess out of a fairy tale!" Charlotte giggled at that. _She _knew how Tiana and Naveen met. Tiana _was _a princess out of a fairy tale.

Eudora and Sarita were assisted out of their carriages, as was Tiana. Delilah was being held up by one of the footmen so she could pet the horses.

"Well come on, Princess," Lottie said, grabbing hold of Tiana's arm. "We best get inside and get you all dolled up for Naveen." It was strange walking across that lawn: all the Maldonian workers stopped and either curtsied or bowed to her.

"They've been bustlin' about all morning!" Charlotte whispered to her. "It took them quite a bit of convincin' that Louis wasn't gonna do nothin'! They all stopped worrying when he started playing on his trumpet."

"Where is Louis?" Tiana asked.

"He's out back, getting ready to practice with the band." As if on cue, music from the backyard started up, with a trumpet leading the melody.

* * *

Tiana was smiling so much it hurt. How many pictures did this photographer want? They took a photo on the stairs, on the balcony, in the gazebo, with Eudora, with Sarita, with Eudora _and _Sarita, with Lottie; she finally got the photographer to stop when she asked if he could take a picture of her and Louis together.

"Oh, Tia!" Charlotte squealed when Tiana came back into the house. "The carriages are here!" Tiana's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Already?" she gasped. Her breathing became heavier.

"Tia, honey, you _do _still want to marry Naveen, don't ya?"

"Of course!" Tiana squeaked. "Of course I still want to marry him. I really, really want to marry him. I just really, really, _really _don't want to be in front of all those people and the photographers who are goin' to ask me a million questions about goin' from Tiana to _Princess _Tiana. Oh, God! I'm gonna be the Princess of Maldonia! I don't know anything about being a princess! Why didn't y'all make me do more of those princess tea parties when we were little?"

"Tiana! From the bottom of my heart I am asking you to please shut that trap!" Tiana did as she was told. "Now look, just forget that you're gonna be a princess. Did you fall in love with Naveen or a prince? Just think about him and you'll be fine. Now come on, your carriage awaits."

Eudora, Sarita, and Delilah were all waiting out on the front porch for her. All the workers were lined up on the path, waiting for the women to cross. Charlotte walked behind Tiana on the stairs, carrying her long train and everyone bowed or curtsied again.

_Naveen, Naveen_, Tiana chanted to herself as she was helped into the carriage. She rode alone again. Her bouquet rested in her lap as she rode toward the church. She wished the thin veil would hide her face a little more, but her view of the city around her was only partially obscured by it. A few minutes into the ride, she heard distant trumpets playing. Naveen had told her that for each royal wedding in Maldonia, they played a slow march on the couple's way to the church. A fast, upbeat tune played until the groom entered the church. Then the tune slowed into a slower, prettier, "flowery" melody for the bride. Then, of course, the traditional "Here Comes The Bride" would start up.

The crowd of people cheering and clapping were growing in volume but so was the music. It changed to the flowery melody, letting Tiana know that Naveen was waiting in the church for her. She smiled and waved to the people and the photographers. After all, she couldn't let the people of Maldonia see in their newspapers pictures of her hyperventilating and looking scared.

The first carriage stopped right in front of the church but Tiana's carriage stopped far back from them. Two lines of men in the same uniform and plumed hats as the men on the horses were lined up outside the door of the church, facing each other. Tiana watched Sarita be assisted out of the carriage. The doors to the church opened and the men brought out their swords and twirled them around in a large circle before touching them together, forming an arch. Sarita went inside and the doors closed.

"Why, you look lovely today, Tiana!" a voice said next to her. Tiana's head whipped around, happy to hear that voice.

"Mr. La Bouff!" she exclaimed. "Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself!"

He adjusted the jacket of his suit. "Well it is a _very _important day. I thought I'd wear my best suit just for you." He leaned in a little closer. "I think your Daddy would have been very happy to see you and to walk you down the aisle. I'm sorry he can't be here today. But since he ain't, I was wonderin' if you'd do me the honor of letting me walk ya down the aisle; seein' as how you're basically like a second daughter to me and all."

Tiana had to try hard not to let a little tear escape. "Thank you, Big Daddy!" she exclaimed, dabbing at her eyes with her gloved hand. He opened the carriage door for her and assisted her out of it. He gave her his arm.

"So, how're you feelin' right now?" he asked curiously.

"Excited. Nervous. Nauseous," Tiana admitted. Big Daddy laughed.

"Yep! Y'all gettin' married, f'sure." That made Tiana laugh. An attendant from Maldonia came over to help Tiana with her train. Eudora disappeared into the church, then Charlotte. Delilah was waiting anxiously with her basket of flowers and Nathaniel, the ring bearer. He was trying to put on a happy face, but he felt that six-and-a-half was _far _too old to be a ring bearer. That was for babies, according to him. He did brighten up when he saw Tiana. To him, she was still the best sister a kid could ask for. He was ushered into the church and then Delilah went in after him.

"Still nervous?" Big Daddy asked as they walked up to the doors. Tiana nodded. "Don't worry. That'll all change once you see your groom. Charlotte's Mama just about charged down the aisle, dragging her poor Daddy with her."

"Well, hold on tight and make sure I don't," Tiana joked.

The music changed, this time from inside the church. That tune that a lot of women waited their whole lives to hear be played for them. Tiana had never had that fantasy until after she met Naveen. The doors opened the swords twirled and Tiana and Big Daddy started forward. The door closed behind her. Her friends and family from New Orleans were on her left, beaming at the girl they had watched grow up. On her right, Naveen's family, friends, and a few foreign political figures watched her, too. Her eyes went straight to the front of the church where Naveen stood waiting a big, almost goofy grin plastered on his face.

Just like Big Daddy said, everything was fine once she saw him. She was sure she was walking at a pretty slow and even pace down the aisle, but sooner than she thought she was up there with Naveen. Big Daddy tossed the veil backwards, gave Tiana a kiss on the cheek, and joined Charlotte and Eudora. Tiana looked Naveen up and down.

"I think I've seen that outfit, before," she remarked. Naveen shrugged.

"Well, that is the only bad things about Maldonian weddings: nearly every man wears the same outfit as the groom. There is no originality."

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on Tiana and Naveen as the descended the steps into the backyard, but their eyes were only for each other. The band struck up a familiar tune to the couple's ears as they began to dance to it.

"This is _much _easier to dance to on solid ground than a lily pad," Tiana remarked.

"Yes," Naveen agreed as he spun her. He dipped her low. "But that dance still remains a favorite, yes?" He kissed her on the lips and then brought her up again, twirling her around the dance floor. Louis winked at them as they passed.

"_Look how she lights up the sky,"_ Naveen sung into her ear. Tiana laughed. After her dance with Naveen, she danced with Big Daddy while Naveen danced with Sarita, and then Dax and Eudora got their turn.

"Now, my son will drive you insane," Dax warned, "but the best way to fix that is to just give him a good smack upside the head, like this." Dax reached over to Naveen and smacked his head.

"Ow!" Naveen complained. "Do not give her ideas!" he called after them as they twirled away.

Tiana was asked to dance several times by some of Naveen's relatives and friends, but they soon got the idea that maybe they shouldn't when Naveen cut into the dance every time.

"I married _you_, remember?" Tiana reminded him. She stood up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Twice!"

"What? I am simply reminding everyone that wishes to dance with you that you are a married woman."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Maybe green _isn't _your color," she teased. He did consent, however, when Nathaniel asked to dance with her.

When they cut the cake, Naveen was kind enough to feed it to her gently. Tiana, however, got frosting on her finger and wiped it in various spots on Naveen's face, claiming he had gotten some frosting there. It _was _the truth.

After a while, Tiana had to take off her shoes they were killing her feet so much.

"I always forget how short you are without heels," Naveen teased. With the heels, she was above his shoulder but without them, three inches were chopped from her height.

"Maybe, _I'm _the one with the normal height and you're just monstrously tall," she suggested. Naveen thought about it and then shook his head.

"No, you are just short." She shoved his shoulder playfully but he was kind enough to lean down so she could get a kiss.

"All those gifts are for us?" Tiana asked, pointing at the table. Naveen nodded, then caught the look on Tiana's face.

"We can open…two tonight and wait until we get back to open the rest," he suggested. Tiana sighed.

"That'd be great! My head hurts just lookin' at all of them."

The best man and the maid of honor both made speeches, but Charlotte's wasn't much of a speech. She took one look at the crowd and at Tiana and Naveen and burst into tears. Alexander did a better job, congratulating the couple and promising Tiana that he had plenty of stories about Naveen he'd be happy to share with her.

Tiana knew that the party had perhaps gone on a little too long when she looked around and wondered aloud where Nathaniel went to.

"He went to bed an hour ago," Naveen reminded her. Other guests were slowly disappearing, too. Finally, the couple got the word that the carriage was ready to take them to the boat. They had to dodge more confetti and more camera flashes to get to the carriage, but it was a rather quiet ride through the city with Naveen's arm resting comfortably around her.

"You look beautiful, today," he said into her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"You didn't look too bad, yourself," she replied. When they got to the boat, Tiana was told by Naveen she wasn't allowed to walk. He insisted on carrying her all the way up the gangplank.

"You're ridiculous," Tiana informed him.

"It is tradition," he corrected. He set her down once they were on the boat. They watched the city as they floated past it. Tiana felt a strange kind of sadness. She had never been very far from home before.

"Stop worrying so much, Princess," he told her. He gripped her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "We will be back before you know it. Now," he scooped her up again, "I think we have some business to take care of. I _wanted _to take care of it after our adventures in the bayou but _somebody_-"

"Are you gonna talk all night?" Tiana complained. He hardly opened his mouth to speak again the rest of the night.

* * *

**DO NOT PANIC! THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER! All though I'm sure none of you panicked at all.**

**1. Who else noticed that EVERYONE was wearing the same outfit as Naveen in the movie? His Dad, the royal entourage, his brother at the end of the film!  
2. Y'all know Big Daddy would walk Tiana down the aisle.  
3. Seriously, Tiana wears heels all the time and comes up to Naveen's shoulder. She is SHORT.  
4. And Naveen was probably horribly dissapointed to realize that he wasn't getting ANY until after a public wedding. Can't you just imagine the look on his face?**

**Epilogue is next, then I will focus on expanding my other fic "Baby Mine."**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Thanks to everyone who read this the whole way through. That was nice of you. Thank you for all of the reviews, too. I will now be focusing on "Baby Mine" and extending it from a oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight crept into the room, lighting it bit by bit. Tiana's eyelids fluttered open and she yawned and stretched a little, minding the sleeping person beside her. She looked up at the ceiling-wondering vaguely why anybody would take the time to put designs on a ceiling-and then to Naveen. His hair fell in his face and his mouth hung slightly open, but there was definitely the trace of a smile on his face. One arm was still snaked aroun her shoulders. The other had lost it's grip on her waist and was now just thrown across her stomach. She turned and snuggled up against him, resting her head under his chin.

It was nice of him to agree to a second wedding so her mother could be there. Plus the royal side of him kicked in and reminded himself that there would be quite the scandal in Maldonia if he just announced he was married without a big celebration. Then he had to consider _his _parents. They wouldn't have been happy if they missed the wedding either. The second ceremony, though nice, would never compare to the first one in the bayou, but having more than one human there made it special.

She was content to fall asleep again right then when she felt Naveen's arm tighten its grip around her waist and pull her in closer. His chest lifted as he took a deep breath and then went down again when he exhaled. She could feel his warm breath across her temple and in her hair. A pair of lips pressed themselves to her forehead. The arm around her waist began to trace circles on her back.

"What happened to your plan to sleep until noon?" Tiana mumbled. She kept her eyes glued shut.

"That plan flew out the window a while ago," he replied. "Plus I am _very _distracted by a certain someone in my bed right now." Tiana cracked an eye open. Naveen smiled at her with a dreamy look on his face. "Hello," he said.

"Hey, yourself," Tiana sighed, smiling back. He began to run his fingers through her curly hair. Her plan to never let him see her with her hair down failed on the very first night but she found that she really didn't care all too much. She _liked _it when he ran his fingers through her hair. After all, it was only fair since he let her do it to is hair all the time.

"Where are we?" she wondered aloud.

"Somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico," Naveen replied. He leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to it, pulling out an Atlas. He flipped it open to North America and put one arm back around Tiana, the other held the book. "We are probably not _too _far from Louisiana, but we have gone quite a long way already. We will go southeast, then around Florida, and then to Europe. I was thinking we go to England first, then to France, and wherever you want to go to after that." He flipped the page to the map of Europe.

Tiana considered it for a while as she studied the map. "Are we goin' to Maldonia on this trip?" she asked curiously. Naveen shook his head.

"No, not a chance. I plan to keep you to myself for a while before showing you off to everyone in my country. It will build up the suspense for them."

"Well ain't that selfish of you? Keepin' your people's princess from them," she pretended to scold. Naveen shrugged.

"They will just have to get used to it."

**THE END**


End file.
